


Push and Pull

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, desperate Nero, kisses and cuddles for Nero, slutty Dante, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Nero has been dreaming of this. It bothers him a little, that the man he desires is Dante - his uncle, for God's sake - but he can't help it. Under all that juvenile humour and laid back attitude is someone who cares, deeply. Nero knows it, and that's the part of Dante that he loves. It's just a huge bonus that Dante is a bit of slut as well. Well - a giant slut.





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Written especially for dean (@ilgrimmichi) and Morgan (@wintersbane)!! I hope you like it!! ; w ;

Nero has been dreaming of this. It bothers him a little, that the man he desires is Dante -  _ his uncle, for God's sake  _ \- but he can't help it. Under all that juvenile humour and laid back attitude is someone who cares, deeply. Nero knows it, and that's the part of Dante that he loves.

It's just a huge bonus that Dante is a bit of slut as well. Well - a  _ giant _ slut. The man has no shame and doesn't bother in hiding his promiscuity. Of course, Nero knows of this as well. The half-demon struts around oozing sex appeal but throws out poorly thought up inappropriate jokes, and yet somehow it's attractive on him when it would be repulsive on any other person.

Granted, Nero had initially been annoyed by this strange man when he first appeared in his life. Having killed that old man of Fortuna during prayer session and swinging his giant sword around, Nero thought he was just a tasteless showoff. But over the time he's known Dante, the display of skills and power matched the title Nero later learned of about the other silver haired man. While he would never admit it out loud, he'd later began to look up to Dante.

Despite all his quips and teasing, Dante took him in under Devil May Cry when he and Kyrie had nowhere to go. While they're not exactly extremely close, he already feels a much closer bond to him than he had with his adoptive siblings Credo and even Kyrie. Perhaps that should have been a hint of their direct blood relation.

Nero would confess that it's… bothersome, when he learned Dante was in fact, his biological father's twin brother. He was both relieved and crushed. How can he confront these feelings he had for the man -  _ his uncle _ \- that had been growing recently? It tore him up a bit inside for a while, but Nero somehow manages to keep it under wraps. If there’s anything the Sparda bloodline is good at, it’s at hiding emotions.

Besides, Dante doesn't seem to be opposed to doing what they are doing  _ now _ , despite the knowledge that Nero is his nephew...

"Mm, that's it, just like that baby boy," Dante purrs. The man is laid on his back, his body folded in half and his hips raised upwards. His thighs are spread open in an obscene manner while his hands grab at his ass cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal his hole. Nero dips his tongue in, moaning quietly at the taste of the man under him.

Nero doesn't waste time indulging in pleasing the older man. His tongue flicks and swirls around the puckered hole, occasionally pushing past the tight ring of muscle and fucking him with his tongue. The pleasured moans and praises that spill out of Dante's lips only makes the younger man harder, and he's already rubbing at his still clothed erection.

"Ah ah ah, no touching kid, not until I say so," Dante reminds him, licking his lips. Pale eyes bore into Nero, who can only shiver under his gaze. He nods and keeps his hands still, placing them on Dante's hips instead while he eats the man's ass out. His nose pushes and prods into Dante's balls, and he can't help but take in the heady, musky scent that comes with it.

He feels Dante throw his head back, his hips and thighs vibrating as a pleasured shudder runs through him, all while Nero stick his tongue in and lick around it. He watches with hungry eyes as the older man comes undone, the bobbing cock before his eyes is thick and long, and its standing upright with its tip dripping with precum. Nero wants it in his mouth, feel its weight on his tongue, but Dante is enjoying getting his ass eaten too much for Nero to stop.

He waits for the man to instruct him; Nero was never good at taking orders, but when it comes to Dante, and in this setting… just something about it makes the younger Sparda hot. Maybe he just likes the legendary Devil Hunter throw out orders at him with that smooth, playful voice. Whatever the reason is, Nero is eager to follow whatever the man says, at least in bed.

“Stick your fingers in me,” Dante groans and Nero happily obliges. He lathers two digits of his left human hand with his spit, not wasting any time in slipping them inside the puckered hole. His tongue accompanies them, licking along the stretched opening. His eyes watches Dante moan and writhe. His muscled body is stretched taut, sweat trickling over rippling muscles and abs making Nero restrain himself from reaching over to lick at them.

Nero curls the digits in Dante, feeling around in the man’s tight hole, trying to reach for that gland that would leave the half-demon shivering. He takes the chance to take Dante’s balls in his mouth, sucking loud and obscenely while his fingers work. Dante’s face is flushed and his eyes hazy. The man reaches down to stroke himself, while his other hand fondle at his own chest. Nero wishes he can do that for him. Cover him in pleasure.

“Ah-!” Dante gasps. Nero’s found his prostate. Hearing that delicious sound, he prods and rubs at that spot inside him over and over again.

“This the spot, Dante?” Nero asks breathlessly, grinning down at the older man. Dante shivers and nods, twisting his hips wantonly into Nero’s fingers. The hand around his cock is squeezing himself and stroking desperately.

“Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” Dante moans. He’s nearly drooling. Nero gulps, eyes on his mouth. He leans and hovers over Dante, fingers not stopping. He’s already pushing in three fingers, the fourth just teasing at the entrance. He knows Dante can take much, much more.

“Dante, can I put in?” Nero asks quietly, lips brushing over Dante’s open, gasping mouth. He wants to taste his mouth, swallow all those sounds, but he shouldn’t. He waits for Dante to say so.

“Mnh, not yet, Nero,” the man manages to grin. He slides a hand up to the younger’s hair, fisting his hand in it before he pulls him for a hungry kiss. Nero moans into it; he’s been hungry for Dante’s taste. His cock is hard and twitching in his pants, and he’s rocking his own hips uncomfortably, while his fingers are plunged knuckle deep inside the older man.

Nero feels the man squirm and shudder, hips still twisting wantonly, thrusting itself into Nero’s fingers. The younger Sparda almost resorts to humping into the bed to relieve himself. He bites down at Dante’s shoulder, muttering pleas to Dante’s ear to let him fuck him.

“Ah-fuck, yeah,  _ Nero _ , you feel so good,” Dante coos. The way he whispers his name has Nero biting down harder on Dante’s neck, but that only makes the man moan louder. In an act of defiance, the young man pulls out his fingers and sits back on his heels. He unzips his pants and is about to stick his cock in when he suddenly finds himself flipped over with Dante straddling him.

Dante is staring down at him with a smirk. It’s a look that makes Nero gulp hard. Even his cock gets  harder. He knows he’s going to get punished. “You’ve been a bad boy, Nero. I didn’t tell you to stop did I?” Dante chides him, his large rough hands pushing open Nero’s top, revealing the younger man’s lithe, lean muscle. Nero bites at his lip while Dante fondles him. His hips rub against his and their cocks are rubbing together. Nero wants them to touch, he needs it.

“Danteee,” he nearly whines, gritting his teeth. His brows furrowed and his eyes starting to glaze over. His demonic right arm flashes with sparks of demonic energy, but Dante holds it down. He crawls over Nero and licks at his bared chest while continuing to grind down into him.

“Not enjoying this, kid?” Dante teases, nipping on one of his nipples. “Thought you liked having me tease you.” He chuckles and bites along Nero’s chest. He grinds into Nero again, both of them moaning.

“Damn it, Dante…” Nero hisses, reaching for Dante again with his free hand but Dante keeps both of his arms down. “Don’t be a bitch, Dante. And stop calling me a kid,  _ old man _ .”

The older man laughs; Nero is truly like a barking puppy. He gifts the boy a kiss on the lips and lets go of his wrist. Finally,  _ finally,  _ Dante takes Nero out of his underwear and strokes him a few times. Raising his hips he positions his ass over Nero’s throbbing cock, and slowly lowers himself onto it.

“Fuck….” Dante breathes, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. God it feels so good to have a young, spry cock inside him. He almost can’t wait for the younger man to smash into him hard. But first he has to tease him until he breaks.

Nero's hands grip at Dante's thighs. His demon arm digs and claws into his skin, drawing blood but that does little to stop him. Locking his eyes with Nero's, Dante heaves himself up and down along his length, squeezing and rotating his hips with each push downward. 

Nero, the poor boy, can't restrain himself from thrusting upwards. Dante would have scolded him if the tip of his cock didn't grind into Dante's prostate nicely. His own cock throbs and bobs up and down with every movement of his hips, the crown of it wet and dripping with precum.

Eventually Nero's hands move up over Dante's body. He's touching and fondling over his muscles, especially over Dante's chest. He squeezes and fondle them, toying with his pert nipples and flicking at them.

"God, Dante you're so…" Nero murmurs through clenched teeth.

"Haha, what? Sexy? Tight?" Dante grins smugly, squeezing his insides to earn another hitched groan. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Nero hisses, but it doesn't stop him from completing his sentence. "You're so goddamned  _ beautiful _ ." 

That almost startles Dante to a stop, but he doesn't. Dante smiles, softly, and leans over to cup Nero's chin. "You're so goddarned  _ cute,  _ ya know that?" 

Nero scowls at him, biting out, "Don't make fun o-" Dante cuts him off with a kiss. It's surprising enough that it shuts the younger man up, and then they both deepen it, tongue sliding in and rubbing against each other. Nero moans needily, hands grabbing at Dante.

"Nero, fuck me  _ please _ ," Dante moans into his mouth, knowing how to rile the younger man up. Indeed it worked - Nero's eyes flash with something fierce and he trades their positions. 

He pushes Dante face first into the mattress and angles the older man's hips up. His ass is in the air, hole slick with spit and precum gaping wantonly for Nero's cock to stuff it full. Dante reaches back to spread his cheeks again, goading the boy. 

"Come on Nero, stuff me full of your cock, take me and make this hole yours," Dante beckons, wiggling his ass. Nero smacks at one cheek, warning a shiver and a shaky moan from the man below him.

"God, Dante, don't you ever shut up?" Nero grumbles. He doesn't admit that all he wants to do right now is does everything Dante just said.

As if he knows, Dante laughs again. He slides both forefingers in his ass and stretches it open, wide and waiting for Nero. "Don't be coy, baby boy. I know you've been wanting to smash this. Do it. Fuck me balls deep and creampie me."

Nero growls. He holds one of Dante's wrists in place while he guides his cock in with the other hand. His cock slides in with ease and an obscene wet noise. He enters the man slowly, allowing him to feel every inch of it entering and stretching him open. The approving noises from the man below him proves it.

"Ho fuck, Nero, that's so fucking good…" Dante gasps. His eyes are glazed over and his expression dazed. Nero doesn't stop until he's pushed his entire length in him, until his balls are pressed to his and he feels Dante's entire body shiver and sees his toes curl.

"How do you want it, Dante?" Nero asks as he bends over, pressing his body to Dante's back. He licks at the man's ear, nibbling at it. His demon arm curls over to the front, reaching for Dante's hard throbbing cock and wraps his hand around it. He pumps it slow and teasingly.

"Do you - ah - have to ask?" Dante grumbles, eyes fluttering shut.

"I need you to tell me what to do, or I wouldn't know how to do it just right for a slut like you," Nero blows into his ear to get that shivering response again. 

"Ngh, just - just fucking pound me, you brat," Dante growls. He thrusts and pushes his hips back, squeezing his insides again. It's Nero who shudders this time. In return, Nero grabs the hair at the back of Dante's head and pulls back to sit on his heels.

"Tch, I'll give it to you then, you cock slut," Nero hisses. Pulling at Dante's hair and wrists, Nero pounds into the older man. His thrusts are hard and long, powerful enough to nudge Dante towards the headboard each time. But Dante is enjoying it. He's moaning with each thrust, his voice loud and clear and nearly broken.

If they had a mirror, Nero would be able to see how debauched the older man looks, with his gaping mouth and drool on his chin. But it's a thought that makes Nero hot, and he loves that he's the one who's made Dante like this. All his, and for him only. 

"Dante, Dante…" Nero gasps desperately. He feels his own orgasm coming. He wants to cum deep inside the man, mark his insides and let it drip out of him. "You're mine, Dante!" 

"Yes, fuck," Dante moans, panting harshly, "My ass is all yours!"  _ No,  _ Nero thinks,  _ You are. All of you belong to me.  _

But Nero doesn't say anything. A few more pumps into Dante's tight heat and he's cumming hard. His entire body shudders, but Nero keeps thrusting into Dante's body, making sure all of his cum is deposited inside. He pants heavily when he's done, slapping and squeezing Dante's ass as he watches the stretched hole close up when he finally pulls out. 

He can’t help himself but lowers himself to lick up the mess he’s made, the excess of his cum dripping out of the hole and pressing his thumb at the edges to spread it open again. Dante shudders and moans out loud, reaching down to fist at Nero’s hair again.

“God, you’re a hungry one aren’t ya?” he half-moans, half-chuckles. Dante lets Nero turn over onto his back again, keeping his thighs spread, watching the younger man dazedly. “Hmn?”

“You haven’t cum yet,” Nero says quietly, kissing along Dante’s inner thighs. His kisses are light, but they’re soft and almost gentle. Dante squirms, feeling a little ticklish. The hand on Nero’s short cut hair pets the boy fondly. 

“You gonna help me with that?” Dante asks with a lazy slur to his voice. Nero kisses at his belly button and nods obediently. “Good boy, Nero…”

The younger man throws him a smile, almost a shy one, but he goes to take Dante’s still-hard cock in his hand. He strokes Dante languidly, taking his time, while he mouths all around the base of Dante’s cock, licking and nuzzling at the soft silver hairs there.

The entire time, Dante watches with a hum, pale eyes fixed on the younger Sparda. Once Nero’s made sure the man is fully hard and ready to go, he begins by taking the crown of Dante’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. He moans as he takes in Dante’s taste, the tangy flavour of the man’s precum and slurping it up. He makes sure to lather the length with his spit, slowly taking more of that length in his mouth.

His mouth is full, tongue heavy with the weight of Dante’s thick cock on it and the younger man doesn’t stop taking it in until it reaches the back of his throat. The eyes are teary at the fullness, but he glances up to enjoy the dazed, pleasured look on Dante’s face. He’s still handsome, with his chiseled features and gorgeous eyes. Nero could look into them forever. And he’d gladly suck the man off if he gets to see that look on Dante again and again.

“Shit, baby boy, you’re so good with your mouth,” Dante praises, scratching at Nero’s scalp and bucking his hips up. Nero nearly chokes but he takes it down like a champ, only grunting in slight protest but slurps up that cock hungrily. “Ah - I’m - So close, Nero…!”

The half-demon holds onto Nero’s head with both hands now, pushing the younger’s head down on his cock while Dante starts to thrust into his mouth. Nero can only hold onto Dante’s thrusts; he’s getting hard again with Dante fucking his throat like this, feeling only slightly ashamed that he’s become such a slut. Dante must have rubbed off on him - literally.

His pale eyes stare up to gaze into Dante’s, his brows furrowed also, both an angry and desperate look that sends shivers up Dante’s spine. The man can only gasp until he reaches his peak, grunting and moaning out loud as he comes hard, spurting jets of his release down Nero’s throat.

Dante relaxes and collapses against the bed, breathing heavily. Nero still has his mouth on him, and he’s slowly squeezing out the last drops with his massaging tongue. Knowing where Dante’s sensitive spots are, he flicks the tip of the muscle against it, earning a hard shudder.

“Ngh, no more…” Dante half-whines, tugging at Nero’s hair. The younger man finally releases him with a wet pop and licks at his stained lips. He smirks smugly up at Dante and crawls up to him like a puppy waiting for a reward. “You’re terrible.”

“You still came,” Nero grins. Dante rolls his eyes but grins as well.

“Yes, yes, you did a good job,” Dante chuckles and pets Nero’s head. The boy leans in and nuzzles into Dante’s neck, humming as he wraps his arms around the older man’s larger frame. They’re pretty much cuddling, and Dante has his strong arms around Nero too, lazily running his fingers into the closely cropped hair.

They’re warm and comfortable, even if Dante is still a mess and staining Nero’s stomach with his cum. But neither seem to mind and Dante is just happy to have the puppy curl up to him. Smiling to himself, Dante kisses the top of Nero’s head and lets the younger man cuddle even closer.

“I love you,” Nero murmurs sleepily, almost too quietly that Dante could have missed it. But he doesn’t, and a soft smile spreads over his lips. He nuzzles at the boy’s hair with a satisfied smile.

“Love ya too, kid.”


End file.
